1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an antenna device used for a radio communication device, and more particularly to an antenna device built in the radio communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Radio communication devices configured to effect radio communication through a radio wave, such as a telephone set and a mobile terminal, are provided with an antenna device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,097 (corresponding to JP-9-326632 A) discloses an example of a known antenna device built in a radio communication device. This type of antenna device includes an electrically conductive elongate or linear antenna member such as a piano wire (music wire) which is supported on a surface of an electrically conductive planar member, and is electrically connected to the electrically conductive planar member.
In the antenna device disclosed in the above-identified U.S. patent, the electrically conductive elongate or linear antenna member is exposed at its one end, and is therefore likely to catch or stick to a closing of a worker or a member surrounding the antenna device, when the antenna device is handled by the worker. Accordingly, the worker should take care to prevent the antenna device from catching the worker's closing or surrounding member.